Gib
.]] A 'gib' is piece of a character, usually after blown off with an explosive weapon or a powerful weapon. Killing someone in this manner is known as "gibbing". The only games in which the player can gib enemies at any given time is ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but one gibbing scene can be seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when the player attempts to assassinate Imran Zakhaev and shot his arm off, the same gibbing scene can be seen in a flashback in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as well. One gibbing scene is also seen in Call of Duty: Ghosts, as well as one in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The only instance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where gibbing is seen is when Lt. John Price ends up sniping off Imran Zakhaev's left arm with a Barrett .50 cal in the level "One Shot, One Kill". This is the only time gibbing is featured in the game. Call of Duty: World at War Players can gib throughout the entire game, decapitating and blowing off limbs. Gibbing is also required to complete the multiplayer challenge, Gib Factory in Call of Duty: World at War. The following weapons can gib: *MG42 *FG42 (single player only) *M1919 *Type 99 (single player only) *PTRS-41 *M1897 Trenchgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Triple 25 *Running someone over in a tank Gibbing is also very common in Zombies and players can easily gib with any weapon equipped except for the Colt M1911 and the normal knife. Only shooting at a zombie will make it lose its right arm, explosives can make it lose its legs, and with a headshot, it will lose its head. Also, when Insta-Kill is active, any damage to the zombie will make it lose its head. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gibbing works almost identically to Call of Duty: World at War in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can only be done in single player and Zombies. Explosive weapons that go off near enemies will usually cause gibbing. When an enemy loses their limb, they will often not immediately die. If one loses their arm, they will stand and clutch their wound before dying. This rule applies to all gibbing in Call of Duty: Black Ops. If an enemy is stuck with an explosive-tipped Crossbow, they will not always lose a limb. When gibbing occurs by explosive, the player will often see an upward arc of blood fly in the air with the gib on the far end of the arc. In the mission "S.O.G.", the player blows an enemy completely in half when an NVA soldier tackles Mason and he unpins a grenade attached to one of the soldier's webbings. Limbs and even pieces of bone can also be seen after the gruesome explosion. In "Victor Charlie", Mason's Python in Rat Tunnel blows off limbs very easily at close range. The following weapons can gib: Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) In Zombies mode, the player can gib zombies with the Grenade launcher. If a grenade explodes near a zombie, its legs will get blown off. The player can also gib by throwing a regular hand grenade at the zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gibbing is, once again, seen very briefly in Yuri's flashback to "One Shot, One Kill" in "Blood Brothers", when Zakhaev loses his arm. This is the only time gibbing is featured in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gibbing can be done in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but in the campaign and Zombies only. Most of the weapons can gib such as all shotguns, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. In the campaign, it is not possible to gib enemy heads with firearms or explosives, but special melee weapons (such as the machete) allow for decapitations. It is worth noting that gibbing is surprisingly rare in the campaign. For the most part, shooting an enemy will only result in blood splatter. Whether or not the player will gib an enemy depends mostly on chance. With shotguns like the M1216, gibbing almost never occurs on full-auto. If the player burst fires, they have a better chance of removing a body part. A glitch occurs quite often in the game where the enemy will grab their shoulder or hip as though they have lost the limb, but it will still be attached. Gibbing in Zombies is almost the same as in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Ghosts In the intro cutscene of the Extinction map "Awakening", Samantha Cross uses a machete to cut off David Archer's infected right arm. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gibbing is seen in the mission "Induction", where Mitchell, the playable character, is hit by a piece of shrapnel that severs his left arm. Gibbing is also present in the final Zombies round of Exo Survival on the map Riot, as well as in Exo Zombies mode in a similar maner to Zombies in World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops II. Gibbing zombies in Exo Zombies, however, is a little different than Zombies, as more parts can end up coming off (sometimes all the limbs as well as the head can end up coming off). Gallery Viet Cong Gib BO.jpg|A Viet Cong fighter with his legs blown off. Python Gib BO.png|VC guerrilla fighter gibbed by the Python in the level "Victor Charlie". Marine Gore WaW.png|An Imperial Japanese soldier with a dismembered hand. Zombie Gore WaW.jpg|Gibbing in Zombie Mode Trivia General *Gibbing is disabled in all German versions of Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops because it's against the German youth protection law. Although the player is able to snipe off Zakhaev's arm in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the amount of blood has been reduced. **However, gibbing is enabled in the German version of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, although the amount of blood present in zombies is reduced. *The scene where Zakheav's arm is sniped off is the most likely reason why the rating descriptors for'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 say "Blood and Gore", but the rating descriptor for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 just says "Blood", despite the relatively similar levels of violence between the three games. Call of Duty: World at War *On occasion, when enemy's head is blown off, the enemy will shriek in agony for a few seconds after, even without a mouth/head to scream with. *In the Nazi Zombies map, Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is able to gib zombies. *Gibbing cannot be done on the Nintendo Wii version''.'' *Even with the Graphic Content Filter on, zombies' heads still explode upon a headshot, though there is no blood or meat chunks. *Due to the power of a Sawed-Off Shotgun in general, the Sawed-Off Shotgun will do more damage than the M1897 Trench Gun even if at the same distance. If the player shoots an enemy with the Double-Barreled Sawed-Off Shotgun at a close range below the hip, both legs will be blown off and the enemy will scream in pain, clenching his legs before dying three to four seconds later. But when the M1897 Trench Gun is fired at the same area at the same distance, it will either blow one leg off or it will simply just kill the enemy without any gib. *Japanese officers cannot be gibbed. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Players cannot gib enemies in the Nintendo Wii version, with the exception of Zombies, where they can do the same gibbing as its HD counterparts. *In the campaign mission, "Operation 40", it is impossible to gib a police officer. *It is impossible to gib enemies with the Python in the com-sat on the level "Executive Order". Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The reason why gibbing is difficult to pull off (and why glitches often appear) is due to limited disk space. Gibbing uses up a lot of power and RAM. The limited disk space for Call of Duty: Black Ops II (largely due to the sandbox campaign) requires that many files for gibbing be omitted, making gore a less prominent feature in the game. Category:Game Terms